Soaked Love
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Zack is having a relaxing day by the pool, when he notices a special someone. That might lead to more romance and fun in the sun! Oneshot


**Hi!**

**I've been promising Zaya-fans a Zaya fanfic/oneshot for a long time now! And here it is! Finally! And I couldn't help but add some Cailey ^_^ I really hope you'll enjoy! If you have any ideas for a new story/oneshot then tell me in a review or PM! And this is my longest oneshot yet! HURRAY! Moving on!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. **

**-xx**

**Emilie**

* * *

Zack Martin calmly walked by the big, blue pool on the lido deck. The sun was shining bright, and gave the water a sparkly and dreamy look. Just what he needed on a hot summerday. So he walked closer to the seducing water, and dove in with his head first. His body quickly collided with the water, and he shot through it like an arrow. As he resurfaced a few moments later, he quickly blinked away the water on his eye lids and looked around. There she was. Laying on a floating mattress, relaxing and letting all of the worries out of her head. Her smooth skin was slightly tanned, while the tips of her her brown curls were resting on the water surface. He smiled to himself. Boy, did she look gorgeous in that sky-blue bikini.

Though he quickly snapped out of his trance, and started to swim towards her. He didn't want her to see him, so he dove under water and swam closer to her. He got closer and closer, and when he finally looked up and could see that he was under her mattress, he shot up. With the power he had assembled before he shot up, he flipped her mattress over and heard a splash. Yup, that was her. Now in the water. Soaked and shocked, she quickly turned around when she heard a goofy laugh.

"Zachary Martin!"

"Uhhh. My full name. Must be pretty bad then, huh?" He tried to act all innocent, but the sarcasm in his voice busted him.

"You bet it is! Why did you do that?" She spat.

"Because you looked like someone who needed to cool off. You looked really **hot**," he made his point clear by winking at her, and flashing one of his gorgeous smiles. She couldn't deny it, could she? He was irresistible. Automatically her lips cracked a smile, and she shook her head. She couldn't stay mad at this boy.

"Nice save," her voice was kinda cold, but her eyes told the truth and the truth was that she enjoyed the attention from him. She enjoyed having him around. Too bad she didn't realize that a lot sooner.

"Besides cooling you off, I also wanted to wake you up and let you know that your boyfriend wants to spend some time with you," he made his point clear, by swimming over to her and wrap his arms around his waist. But only to quickly being pushed away.

"And what makes you think that I wanna spend time with him? I mean, he hasn't been that nice to me today." She started to swim towards the ladder closest to them. She reached it, and got out of the water. As drops of water falling off her petite body, she looked down at the blue eyed boy. Currently he was holding onto the ladder and waiting for her to move.

"Does that really matter, when he's absolutely crazy about her?" He tried. Hard. Really hard. She could see that, so she gave him a break and sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't. But seriously, babe. We should stop talking about each other in third degree. It's creeping me out." He climbed up the ladder, and once again he tried he get his arms around her.

"Uh uh. I'm not mad anymore, but you don't deserve that right now."

"What do I have to do, to deserve it? Please tell me." Wow, he was begging for her.

"Zachary Martin, are you almost on your knees, and begging?" She smirked, and enjoyed the sweet victory.

"If that's what it takes, then yes." He got down on both of his knees, and grabbed her one hand. As it couldn't get anymore cliché, he kissed it. "What will it take to make you forgive me?"

She thought for a moment, until her eyes landed on something that gave her an idea. "Race me to the water slides. If I win; we go down the slide one by one. If you win, we'll go down together." Though he didn't get to agree because Maya was already running away from him. Towards the goal, towards victory. In a blink of an eye, Zack stood up and followed her actions. As quickly as possible of course, so he could win! In no time he caught up with her, and started to jump around in front of her, to slow her down. She tried to push him away, while she laughed hysterically.

"Zack! You're cheating. Get out of my way."

But no mercy. Zack kept on goofing around, in her path, while they ran. That was until they heard a loud whistle, and turned around to see a lifeguard looking at them. He looked kinda pissed.

"No running by the pool!"

Sadly, they had to obey him, so they stopped up together. Just looking at each other and laughing. Zack turned around and looked at the lifeguard who was staring angrily at them. Zack turned back to Maya.

"Are we that bad?"

"Yeah, we're definitely bad news." A weak laugh escaped Zack's lips. She had the funniest comments some times.

"We can't really finish the competition. So what do we do now?"

"I guess we could, " She kept him hanging for a moment "I guess we could go down together if that's what you really want?" Tease. That's what she was. A tease.

"Yes! Score," he exclaimed happily and started to dance around. He was such a kid sometimes, she thought. To get him going, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the slides. Up the stairs to the 'scariest' slide of them all. So they stood there, and looked at the water pouring down the blue tube. He stood behind her, close to her body, in a protective manner. Hesitatingly, he laid his hands on both sides of her waist. She shuttered quickly at his gentle touch, then turned her head around to look at him. She flashed a shy smile. He smiled back, warmly.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, whenever you are," as she said that she sat down in the tub, and waited for him. Immediately, he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he pushed their bodies forward. Going down.

"Let's go!" He let out in an excited way.

Maya was kinda letting out small screams, and giggles all the way down. And Zack never let go of her body, not until they reached the end and flew into the pool. When they finally resurfaced, they were both laughing. That's when Zack noticed something.

"Maya, are you cold? Your lips are kinda purple, and you're shaking like a chihuahua."

"Yeah, I'm a little cold right now. Pretty sure it's because the sun is hiding behind those clouds," to make her point clear, she pointed at the big clouds.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get out of the water for a while. Then we can go swimming again, if you feel like it." They both swam back to the ladder, and got out of the water. Maya walked over to her towel, and deckchair. Quickly, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Much warmer. Zack had followed her, and was now just standing there. Now he was the one shaking.

"You didn't bring a towel?" She sighed. He just shook his head. He looked so miserable doing that, and Maya couldn't resist the urge to help him. So she spread her arms, along with the towel out and sat down on the deckchair.

"Come join me."

He smiled and sat down next to her. Next thing he knew, she wrapped the huge towel around both of their bodies. Making them look like one big gift. Maya smiled, and rested her head on his firm shoulder. Her hair was wet, but Zack didn't mind at all. He'd do anything for this girl. Zack looked down at her.

"So... Actually I came here to meet my brother, so he'll probably be here soon."

That made Maya remove her head from him, and look him in the eyes. She could drown in those blue eyes. She had a rather disappointed look on her face.

"Oh...Yeah..."

Zack then realized why she reacted like that, and his eyes went wide. He didn't mean to dump her like that. Not at all.

" I don't mind you staying at all. You can join us!"

"But Zack, I don't wanna hang on you guys. You're supposed to have some guy time with him."

Zack could see her point, but he really wanted her to stay. Then an idea came to him.

"Hey! You could call Bailey, and then we could all hang out together?!"

"You seriously want Cody and Bailey to hang out together? No way they're willing to do that! Not after that nasty break up!"

"You know about Paris?"

"Yeah, Bailey told me," she smiled. "While you guys don't talk that much about stuff like that, we girl do. A lot."

He just smiled. She was right. Boys did have a hard time talking about their feelings and problems. Except for Cody. He was...well...Cody was Cody.

"Yeah. But Cody and Bailey are friends again. It's not like they can't stand being around each other," he tried to make his plan work. "The worst thing that can possibly happen, is that Cody drools all over himself when he sees Bailey in a bikini."

That made Maya giggle. "Seriously, Zack?"

"Yes, seriously. There's no way my brother is anywhere near being over her. It's so clear to everyone. But he doesn't know." He winked at her.

"Okay then. I guess calling Bailey won't hurt?" She grabbed her phone, from a small bag laying under the deckchair and dialed Bailey's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey, Bailey. Wanna hang out with me and Zack? We're going swimming soon." She listened to Bailey for a few seconds. "Of course you should wear a bikini! Unless you wanna swim with all your clothe on!" She listened again and then said bye to her, before she hung up.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Who will be here in 10 minutes?" A mystery voice joined the conversation. The young couple turned around to see Cody standing before them.

"Oh. Hey, Codes. It's no one. Just a friend of ours." Zack had a mischievous smile, but Cody didn't seem to notice. Fool.

"So, Cody. Is it okay if Maya and one of her friends join us today?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, sure." He looked around. "You guys wanna start of with the wave pool?" Cody suggested.

"Yeah, if you're good to go?" Zack asked Maya. "Yeah, I'm warm enough to go. Plus, the sun is back, so that'll be a big help."

Sure of where they were heading to, the 3 teenagers walked to the wave pool together. They got in, though the waves weren't that big right now. The big waves had just been there, so it would be another 5-10 minutes before the next would arrive. That's when Zack decided to create some fun himself. Without Cody and Maya noticing, he got under water and swam towards his brother. With a loud mix of a groan, and yelling, he attacked his brother from behind. Zack gripped onto his brother like a wild animal, and pulled him down under water. Because of all the noise, and water splashing around, Maya couldn't help but notice what happened. And laugh. Seeing the two brothers fight around in the water like two kids, was kinda adorable... and entertaining. So she decided to let them mess around for a while. After all; How often did they happen to get along? Not very often. They should cherish this moment. Which they did, until Cody suddenly stopped brutally. Like a dear, standing in headlights, but still holding onto Zack's arm. That made Zack stop as well, and look at Cody.

"Codester? What's wrong with you? Why'd you stop like that?"

Zack looked at his brothers face, and found his eyes staring at something. The older twin decided to follow his gaze, and found it landing on non other than Bailey Pickett. She was walking towards them, her dirty blonde hair flowing after her, swaying in the wind. She was wearing nothing but a hot pink bikini. To Cody, she looked like someone who had just walked out of one of those seducing women from the spy-movies. She was his distraction. Good or bad? He had no idea. While Cody was still in his little...mental movie, Zack and Maya were staring at him. He was sooo not over her.

"Hey, dude. Close your mouth, before your drool goes all over me," Zack ended the sentence by taping his brother on the chin, so his mouth closed again. Bailey reached them, and was now standing at the edge of the pool. She smiled.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey, Bailey" Maya smiled back at her. "Go leave your stuff next to our deck chairs, and come join us! The water is great," to show Bailey where their deckchairs were, she raised her arm and pointed at them.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Bailey walked away.

As soon as Bailey had turned her back to them, Maya and Zack both looked at Cody again. Zack hopelessly shook his head at him.

"Dude... You got it bad! Real bad."

"What are you talking about?" His little brother tried to act all innocent. Not working.

"Just stop, Cody. It was so obvious that you wanted to just attack her, and kiss her whole face. Don't try to act like you didn't," Maya sent him a glare.

"P-please," Cody scoffed but didn't seem confident at all. "It's Bailey. There's no way I'd wanna 'attack her'! She's my ex!"

Zack shook his head, and had a mischievous smile plastered on his face "Try and tell that to the eyes, who are currently bulging out of your head..."

Cody blushed, and flinched. Touché! His brother knew him well, and hit a soft spot.

Soon enough Bailey came back, and the four teens started to talk about what they could possibly do. After many suggestions, Maya and Zack talked the two others into trying the water slide with them. Bailey was hesitant, but managed to hide it and just go along with their agreement. As they were walking, Maya noticed that Bailey was walking a little behind and looked incredible nervous.

"Hey, what's up? You look like something is bugging you?"

Bailey hid her face and looked down.

"Oh-Uhm... It's nothing."

Maya anxiously grabbed her friends arm, and looked at her "Come on. Tell me!"

"Oh, It's just that I'm sorta really scared of the waterslide. No biggie."

"I used to have the same thought, but I went down with Zack and it was loads of fun!"

"Yeah, maybe... But you went down with Zack!"

"So what? You can just go down with Cody?"

"What?! Cody!?" Bailey whisper yelled! "I can't go down a waterslide with my ex-boyfriend!"

"Why not? Don't put up an act for me, Bailey! It's so crystal clear that you guys are still crazy about each other! Come on. Make a move, girl!"

Bailey sighed. She was busted.

"I can't, Maya. Look at him. He has clearly moved on. Trying to make a move would juts make things even more awkward and weird between us."

"Over you?" Maya scoffed. "No way. Maybe you didn't, but Zack and I did definitely see him drooling over you earlier."

Bailey blushed like crazy. That might have been the best thing Bailey had heard since their break up. Did he still want her?

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. You should totally try to get him back! Don't you miss him?"

"O-Of course I do. But I-I can't... I'm too scared of rejection."

"Well if you won't make a move, then I will!" With that said, Maya started to walk up to the twin brothers. Bailey tried to stop her, but didn't succeed. Maya was too quick. She was indeed making the move for her...

"Hey, Cody. Bailey is a little uncomfortable with going down the waterslide. Would you mind going down with her?"

Cody looked all kinds of puzzled. He wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. Quickly he shot a glance back at Bailey, who was walking behind them. She was looking down to hide her pink cheeks.

"Uhm, no. Not at all. Of course I'll go down with her," Cody answered the young brunette and sent her a friendly smile. "Is she okay with it?" Cody was obviously thrilled, but just like Bailey, he was afraid of what the other felt.

"Oh yes! Don't you worry about that!"

A pair of admiring eyes landed on Maya. She could feel it, and quickly caught her boyfriends green eyes. Zack knew what she was doing, and she could see that he was in on it. Zack wanted his brother to feel happy again. Just like he felt with Maya. Bailey joined the three friends in the front, and quickly they reached the big waterslide. Zack and Maya agreed on going down first, and left the two what they were hoping would be 'soon-to-be lovebirds' behind, in a somehow awkward silence.

"Uhm... So you sit down first, and I'll sit behind you. Is that okay?" Cody suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah. S-Sure," without hesitating too much Bailey sat down. Right behind came Cody, and sat down behind her. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, and her body shook slightly at the soft touch on her bare skin. He noticed.

"I-I'm sorry. It's an old habit."

"Don't worry about it," Bailey decided to take a chance. "I like it like this. Makes me feel safe." Quickly she turned her head back, and sent him a shy smile. Cody nodded in response, and down the slide they went. Bailey screamed in amusement the whole way down, and seeing her happy made Cody smile. They quickly reached the end, and flew into the big pool where Maya and Zack were waiting for them. The four of them were all laughing.

"Thank you for going down with me, Cody," Bailey said shyly.

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

They all agreed on trying it a few more times. Time flew by real quick, and they were all starting to get tired. Bailey wanted to go down the slide on her own though.

"Are you sure you're cool with going down all by yourself, Bailey?" Cody asked her. He did want to go down with her. He'd do anything to be close to her.

"Thanks, but I really want to try all by myself. You guys just wait here, and I'll be down as quickly as possible." With that said Bailey got out of the water again and ran off, while the three others stayed in the water. Cody watched her as she ran off, but focused on something else when he heard small laughs behind his back. It was Zack and Maya of course. What on earth were they laughing about?

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you want her so bad, but you're not doing anything about it!" Zack scoffed.

"Well you'd be nervous too if it was you!"

"Maybe I would, but I don't even need to wonder because I have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend, who I'm not counting on letting go."

"Awe, Zack," Maya beamed. "You're the sweetest!"

"Yeah, and you're a kiss-up too!" Cody added.

"Maybe, but at least I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Cody looked away and towards the slide, when he heard Bailey's scream. Luckily it was screams of excitement. Suddenly she flew into the pool again, and splashed water all over her friends.

"Go, Bailey!" Cody exclaimed as she rose from the water and swam over to the edge of the pool. Afterwards she lifted herself out of the water and sat on the edge, with her legs still in the water. She smiled and looked at her friends.

"That was fun! Now I can do anything!"

Cody swam over to her, and calmly let his hand rest on her knee, making her nervous and blush.

"I knew you could do it, Bails." He looked up into her eyes, and smiled at her. She looked beautiful with her wet hair, and drops of water sliding down her beautiful, golden skin. Suddenly a whistle came from behind them. Of course it was Zack.

"Hand on her knee? Cody, forget about the cliché moves and man up already!"

"Yeah, come on! You might as well tell her that you wanna kiss her whole face!" Maya added. Would they team up like that for always?! Both Cody and Bailey blushed furiously. Bailey turned her head away. Cody thought to himself that it was now or never. Show her that you're a real man. Take the first step!

"Look, Bailey... I'm really sorry about what happened in Paris. Truth is..." He sighed "I do wanna be with you, and like Maya said, as charming as it sounds, I wanna be able to kiss your whole face again with out getting slapped."

Zack mentally facepalmed himself. That might've been the worst love-announcement EVER! Zack could see by the look on Maya face that she was having the same exact thoughts. Little did they expect Bailey's answer.

"Well... Why don't you try and we'll see if I slap you?" She was still sitting on the edge of the pool, with her smooth legs in the water. Cody walked closer to her. In fact he was standing in between her legs, and had each of his hands resting on each of her knees. Feeling brave, Bailey cupped his face in her hands and leaned down so she could catch his lips. She sure did, because next thing they knew, Cody and Bailey were in their own little world. Cody's hands were softly caressing Bailey's thighs, while she was caressing his cheeks with her thumbs and kissing him over and over again. It looked like they were trying to eat each other. Maya and Zack were both creeped out by the view, but at the same time it was sorta cute, and they were happy for them.

"Should we leave them alone?"

"Yeah, we should," Maya looked at him with wondering eyes. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well I thought we could have dinner on the Skydeck? We could go now and then these two can join us when they're done sucking each other's faces.

"Yeah. Good idea."

Quickly they got out of the water and left Cody and Bailey behind. After they'd picked up their stuff, Zack and Maya headed towards the Skydeck where they quickly found a table for four. Like a gentleman would, Zack pulled out the chair for Maya before he sat down in his own.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled at him, and leaned over the table to peck him on the cheek.

"Anything for you," he smiled back at her. "Now that we're talking about 'Anything', this is my treat. Pick what ever you want!"

"I appreciate it, Zack. But I don't wanna use all of your money."

Before she could say too much, he grabbed her hand and looked her sincerely in the eyes.

"Maya. One dish is not gonna ruin me. I have a job, and I can take care of myself, okay? Please pick what ever you may want."

"Okay. Thank you, Zack. You're the best."

"Anything for my princess," cockily he winked at her, making her blush.

Moments later they were joined by Cody and Bailey. Zack and Maya looked at them and smiled. Boy did they look happy! But when he looked closer, Zack noticed something.

"OMG! What have you guys been up to? You both have hickeys all over your neck!"

Bailey blushed and buried her face in Cody's shoulder.

"Wow calm down, dude! Like you've never tried to have one of those!"

That shut Zack up right away! Cody smiled in victory, and sat down with Bailey. The rest of the night they all enjoyed each others company. Ate some nice food, laughed and shared some good memories. When curfew was just around the corner, both guys decided to walk their girlfriends back to their cabins. So they said goodbye, and went their separate ways. Zack and Maya walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When they reached Maya's cabin, he turned to her and flashed a stunning smile.

"Today was fun. We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should" Maya agreed and then leaned in closer and whispered "But next time, it should just be you and me."

Zack was like hypnotized, and just eagerly nodded as Maya got closer and closer to his lips. A few seconds later, they were caught up in a romantic kiss. It lasted for about a minute, and when they pulled away; they let their foreheads rest against the others in a sweet, silent moment.

"Goodnight, Darling. I love you." Zack kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded, and then pulled completely away from her. She sent him a sweet smile, and then disappeared into the darkness of her cabin, as he walked away with butterflies in his stomach.

_**The End**_


End file.
